


between ourselves

by silveryspring



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, No Dialogue, PWP, i don't know if it can be considered smut, immortality is fucked up, lapslock, ok it's vampire taeyong and demon lord doyoung, there is minor death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryspring/pseuds/silveryspring
Summary: immortality is a sweet flavor





	between ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> i write it to cope with my stress, it probably doesn't make sense, it just happenedn. unbeta and unedit.

the two of us come from a distant century from this, the new era when men and women are both equal. any human not matter the gender, skin color - they can celebrate the sinuous dance you and i once enjoyed, please it was, without regret, without discrimination, free to do as they pleased. how drastic this society around us has change. and i see you’ve changed with it. you no longer wear your hair long and loose like you did when we were still together back in that distant century, it is now cropped to the length of your chin. it now feels like an utterly different lifetime. it was in olden seoul that i fell for you, but you’re still enchanting - fetching even, with the new fashions of this modern, dare i say it - better? - world, but the blue silk dress shirt you have on is luxurious. luxury has always been the one thing you never really learnt to let go. 

then again, who am i to say anything about it? i myself enjoy a brand new penthouse apartment located in one of the higher ends of this city. i promise to bring you there, and i still have a studio. i can’t let go of something like that now, can i? i can just imagine you laughing at me with the elements of old fashions i still like to keep up, simply out of the old times’ sakes. foolish, you’ll say, still with your mortal emotions, but the moment i savour your voice is just too sweet, i just let it go with a smile. how long i had dreamed of seeing the face that has been haunting me in my sweetest dreams, and finally, i get to see you.

i wonder if you still keep that painting i made of you, back in those lost sublime days. countless times i’ve repeated the little exercise, made walls after walls of gardens of the greek gods and goddesses, apollo, venus, bacchus - all in the likeness of your perfect features, the speed at which i paint making mortals think i was mad, insane, feverish. but haven’t i always been like that, doyoung? you must remember, after all. 

why have we met again? each time i think about you it brings about an infuriating mix of pain and pleasure, even to this day. for some unknown reason you stumbled upon this city, this city which is my sole hunting ground now, and brought me here to you with a mind message, in the way only immortals like us know of. you’re powerful enough to hide yourself without me noticing you in this city, why do you bring me out to you? do you miss me?

that little laugh. no longer mocking, now thoroughly amused. always like that, you've been. taeyong-ah, you say in a calm voice, familiar, washing over my name, and then you mention my ego. more of those mortal emotions. do you know how much it infuriates me? you probably do, but it is one of your ways to get a reaction from me. now, please, no more.

we stand there staring at each other in the street, mortals brushing past us, uncaring. i can't take it anymore. i move forward and pull you into a tight embrace, and that familiar scent of yours makes me slightly heady. funny how through the course of time memory remains in our immortal minds. it drives me mad to how impossible it is to forget certain memories, but right now, i block out everything, the sounds of the traffic, mortal chatter, everything but you and i. then you finally pull away and tell me to stop being embarrassing. i laugh.

i am alive, utterly intoxicated with your presence, and i feel the sudden urge to show you a new sport of mine. i wonder if you have tried it before, know there is a possibility you have, but i don't really care. you should remember all those stiff-necked parties that we used to attend in the past, frolicking, drinking, chattering, utter boredom then. you should see what these modern parties are made of now.

the club that we enter is dark, with strobe lights that easily hide the lustre of my eyes and skin. we're barely noticed, save for a few curious eyes that just happen to look upon us. we brush it away.

electronic music they call it, so loud you sometimes fear if it might render your hearing for the worse, shouting and screaming and panting mortals, dancing in that sinuous dance. you would never have seen such sensual debauchery in the past, now would you? and the clothes they wear, baring thighs and stomach and flushed, oiled skin whenever they pleased. i can see you becoming enchanted. these are no longer innocents, my love, no more of those beguiling medieval maidens and boyish beautiful men with rosy cheeks and soft hair. this is fantasy come alive, is it not?

have i brought you here with a purpose? no. have you drunk human blood lately? remember how luscious and sweet and otherworldly mine tasted,doyoung? i will not give it to you now, if that is what you're thinking. let's feed on the blood of the tainted. why, you're laughing again. too much, and it will infect me! i smile nonetheless.

you can have anyone you want. we're in control. take anyone you want, girl, boy, woman, man, alcohol and narcotics flow through their warm bodies, they wouldn't even notice if we took a drink from their pliant life-giving necks. they might even find pleasure in it.

they're taking notice of us, doyoung. shameless, don't you think, the way they bat their eyelashes, beckon to us, make their dance even more sensual, hoping that we would take their bait? it's all beautiful to me nonetheless. they invite me... so i shall begin my feast. i let go of your arm and let you watch me as i go over to a dark haired boy, bold little fiery one he is, undulating his hips already against mine, and wrapping his warm arms around my shoulders, and kissing my cold lips.

you're so cold! i hear the mortal say as he pulled away, and i laugh, and don't try to hide it - you are laughing too. if only he knew. he was drunk already, inebriated, with very little control over his body. i beckon you to me, then i stare into your eyes as i sink my fangs in discreetly into his flesh, taking a little drink from him, the blood flushing my pale skin a little. i carefully lick over the wounds, pulling away from him, then i go over to you and wrap my arms around your shoulders, and put my mouth over yours to give you some of his blood, still warm, from my mouth.

his blood is sweet, the blood of the youth. but innocent? in this new era, no one truly is. rare that we find a child without any knowledge of mortal copulation, how all of that works, death, blood, killing... taboo in the past, commonplace now. funny, really.

this is a vampire's buffet, and i will show you to it till the end. i am ravenous, and you... well, you're just along for the ride aren't you? hilarious to see the way you're just standing there stiffly, regarding me as i make my way to another luscious mortal piece of flesh, a young woman this time. this time it is not so easy, because she is resisting. it isn't a problem for me... a little mental suggestion and she is warm and compliant in my arms.

come here. come here and drink with me. i take her slender wrist and cut it discreetly with my fang teeth, and bring it to your mouth, watch as your mouth cover the wounds and you suck on the holes. then enough, i knock you away from him when you've had enough of the little drink from her. 

unsuspecting, these humans, thinking there are no true monsters in their midst, when the both of us, the deadly handsome pair we make, are simply their proverbial devils in the guise of our bodies. they just like the notion of safety in their souls, the comfort that lasts only for so long until they see our unnaturalness, my vicious fangs, and your eyes which is the mark of a demon lord, the iciness and the colour unique only to your kind, like you've told me before.

i adore your eyes. have i ever told you that? maybe if i did that in the past, i would have made you stay with me for longer. but we both know all too well nothing really stays forever, not even unchanging immortals like us. we get bored and restless, do we not?

insatiable - this is what i am. i want more. i hunger. i want something more satisfying than just the little drink i had from that mortal boy. but am careful that i am not sloppy, because with the progression of time, mortals become more suspicious of unnatural deaths. they ask questions. i walk over to another young man, knew he was inebriated beyond recognition, and clouded his thoughts.

he followed us into the back of the club where no one lurked, i made sure of that, and the incoherent mumbles i cared nothing for. you know well of my intentions, and you step aside to watch, but i grasp your hand. drink with me.

we pinned the young man against the wall, and we stand on each side of him, and i saw him begin to regain some of his being only to be hushed down by my palm against his mouth. quiet. i leaned in close and pierce my fangs into his jugular, and you finally dropped the glamour that carefully concealed your own vicious fangs, and the both of us ripped into his throat, drinking in the blood that kept him alive.

how deliciously he writhed and struggled, but under us two he was crushed, drained dry. this was satisfaction. i wanted to celebrate. my heart was pounding in my chest from the rush of blood, and as his body crumpled to our feet, i embraced you again.

our mouths suddenly met in a hungry, passionate kiss. i've forgotten how easily our bodies mould together, like two halves pieced together as one. not many things can render me breathless, but when we finally pull away from this, i am breathless and i feel like i am the very fool for you like i've been since we've met, and i want more. i know you do too.

this condition led us back to my home, and i know i've gotten sloppy without disposing of that body, but i am beyond caring right now. all i want right now is you... and you began to rip the damnable clothes off me as though you're hungry, angry, and i do the same, and we fell upon the bed together, ravaging, possessing each other over and over again. we feasted on blood earlier, and we’re beginning a wholly different feast altogether now, consuming one another, leaving me breathless, wanton for more, wanting you, always.

immortalisation is what i do each time i capture your form onto canvas, the same way that nothing other can capture your beauty, your masculinity, the way that you intoxicate others; all of these which belong to you without question.   
  
immortalisation, too, is what we do, each time we fall into the heady spell of lust together, tumble down into bed without much elegance and refinery, uncaring of nothing but each other, attacking, possessing, capturing, the hunter and the hunted. impossible it is that we would forget this carnal pleasure we shared long after we had gone back to our usual lives, and the feel of your heated touch permanently branded upon my skin, forever marking it.   
  
you were always so standoffish and neutral in whatever you did and said; one would say plain ignorance, or that you were always calm and collected, or mistake it for passivity. this meant i always had to go to the extra mile to elicit more of a reaction upon you. it maddened me each time – your purposeful passivity, that smirk on your lips, but i simply pushed it back because it was easy for me to push your buttons, just by acting and saying things in a cruder manner, make you feel that ire light up inside you at how infuriating i was.   
  
and when i pounced upon you, you welcomed me to it. this was the sweetest pleasure, our mouths locked together, devouring each other with such hunger, you finally forgetting what restraints you had and just pulled me against you. your heated flesh against my icy body felt so forgiving and delicious. you pushed me back into the bed, and got on top of me, but i didn't care; fighting for dominance over you could come by later, i just wanted this.   
  
i shudder, and i moan your name, doyoung, and you tugged on my hair as you pulled me in for another kiss, lips and tongue and fang teeth harshly meeting each other. i want you. i nearly whispered this, but i let it hang in the air, unspoken but spoken, there always. you pulled away from our kiss, and you looked upon my flushed and lusty expression with delight, and you kissed upon my neck, kissing, laving, then you sunk your demonic teeth into my jugular vein, making me cry out from the pleasure, and that sweet pain.   
  
i just bared my throat to you, a very uncharacteristic gesture on my part, feeling your lips and tongue lap up at my vampiric blood. i know you love my blood, my otherworldly elixir, and you fed upon me like you were hungered, your eyes telling me all there is to know.   
  
in that moment in which our eyes met, i could see the lust in your eyes, equally reflected in mine, your lips bloodied slightly from when you pull away. how sloppy. i lean in to lick my blood off from you, and you shudder slightly, and we were locked in a furious kiss once more. come and devour me - i want it all.   
  
i bite down on your bottom lip and i hear you moan, and i lap up your blood before the wound healed on its own. more of that delicious tugging on my hair.   
  
you're surprisingly aggressive tonight, ripping my clothes off my lithe frame, your soft warm hands running possessively all over my body, heightening my lust for you. do you hunger for me? i nearly tease you for this, but it might just ruin the mood for us, so i stifle that opening for a little humour for now.   
  
you're kissing me all over, your hot lips caressing my flesh, making me wanton. i can see that possessive glint in your eye, wanting me too, and you dropped that glamour that hid your demonic fanged teeth, dragging the sharp ends over my flesh, leaving red lines which disappeared easily enough, but the after effect lingered still.   
  
my loins are stirring with the smouldering fire you've built inside me, and you notice this, running your fingers teasingly over my bulge, making my moan your name again, needy, flushed and wanton. that self-satisfied smirk again. please, i say as an afterthought, and you comply, but not without a remark of my neediness.   
  
you release me from the confines of my pants, and i kick it off easily, before resuming our lost embrace pulling you closer with my legs wrapping themselves around your waist. i moan again when we kissed hungrily, the wondrous rubbing against my need, and i realise you are still fully dressed.   
  
i waste no time and ripped the restricting clothes off your body the same way you did to me, and now i push you back into the bed, climbing on top of you, my hair falling into my face as i kiss my way down from your chest to your stomach, and i felt the lust for your blood again.   
  


your whimper when i sink my fangs into your chest and stomach and inner thigh is absolutely delicious, drawing out your need, and your face lost in this carnal pleasure i force upon you is too arousing. but i know what you want. i lick hotly over your generous arousal, purposefully teasing you, hearing that moan again before a growl, and you're as wanton as i am, aren't you? taeyong, you growl warningly.   
  
you're hot and throbbing for me, good. i lick and suck all over your arousal, the constant moans falling from your lips, until i feel like i've made us both hungry enough for more, and i straddle your hips, before impaling myself slowly on your arousal, and i think i nearly lost my breath, so deep inside me - i almost didn't notice your breath hitching. this is sublime.   
  
we fall into the maddening rhythm, and i go faster, impaling myself over and over again on your arousal which is almost too big for me to take, but i could care less. your hips are hitching up into me, and i suddenly let loose a breathy laugh, this feels so good and you growled in some obscure emotion, i am too lost and caught up in my pleasure to distinguish it.   
  
i was caught unawares when you suddenly pushing me onto my back, your member still buried deep inside me and you absolutely battered into me, making me scream in pleasure, my senses reeling from how intoxicatingly sublime this is. i could feel my end nearing from how desperately you're rutting into me, hearing your heavy breathing and lusty guttural moans, the slapping sounds of flesh on flesh.   
  
drunk on sensations is what you've made me become, helpless and lusty under you, only just nearing that completion, but still not getting it. i needed something more than this. you understand my need, my needy moans and sunk your sharp vicious teeth into my throat again, making me gasp and i tremble, finally giving in to my climax, and i hear you gasping from my sweet clenching, feeling you spill your warmth deep inside me.   
  
this is still not enough. i'm still so hungry for more, what we did so far feels like an appetiser for things to come. i gasp feeling you pull out of me, and i get onto all fours, moaning for you to do it again, and you grasping onto my hips is like an affirmative, and i am almost liquefied feeling you enter me again.   
  
i must have looked a sight, flushed, panting and wanton, heady lust in my eyes, but i was beyond the point where i could care less. i want you so much, doyoung. i want you to take me over and over again, claim me as yours for tonight until i can't take anymore.   
  
each thrust so maddening, deep and filling every inch of me. no other being can make me feel like this besides you, have i told you that? i moan your name again huskily and you grasp onto my hips almost painfully, rutting so hard, as though you were possessed, intoxicated by my flesh, and i welcome this easily, gasping in pleasure for lost breath.   
  
this is so good i almost can't take it anymore; you kept up those harsh thrusts which left me liquefied with sensation, panting, wanton and hungry for more, making me lustier if possible. i'm close again, this is so sublime, it is keeping me moaning non-stop, your undulations against me painfully delicious, and i succumb to that uncontrollable pleasure again, moving back into you, illustrating my need, spilling all over our silk sheets.   
  
you join me not long after in completion, and we lay there, gasping and panting for a moment, trying to regain our bearings. i pull you into a hungry kiss, and moan a little feeling your member finally slide away, satisfied, but not fully satisfied.   
  
we lay there kissing like drunken mortals before i scramble on top of you, pinning you down, stroking your thighs and pushing them open, positioning myself in between your legs. you know well of my intentions, and you try to push me off but i silence you with a bite on your tongue. you say my name again warningly, taeyong, but i ignore it with a husky laugh, and i lean in to whisper into your ear. my turn. and that look in your face, lusty and beautiful and flushed would forever be immortalised in my memories, never fading, only growing stronger, with the eternity to cultivate it, and this is not quite love - but neither is it hate.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cc: brightspringeye


End file.
